Complications
by VecchioLouise
Summary: Sequel to "Self Belief Must Be A Wonderful Thing."


**Complications**

_Sequel to "Self Belief Must Be A Wonderful Thing."_

Fraser was determined. After what Ray had said to him in the car about sorting out his woman troubles, he was determined to ask Meg Thatcher just what it was – if anything – she wanted from him. But how to go about it?

He would have to be forceful, he knew that. No more 'Mr Nice Mountie.' He may even have to be abrupt. Hmm… he would also have to plan what he was going to say to her or the sternness of Meg may get the better of him and he might end up non the wiser as to what was going on.

He thought he might start by asking if he could have a word, and then asking her to sit. This might make her feel a little less office orientated and she might realise that it was important he talk to her.

He would do it tomorrow, he decided as he paced around his office, Diefenbaker looking at him questioningly. Yes, tomorrow, after his shift ended, that way he could always spend his two days off out of the consulate if things didn't go well. Turning out his bedroll, Fraser went to sleep, setting his alarm for 5am as usual.

At 5am, Ben's alarm sounded, disturbing his peaceful sleep. He hit it on the head to stop the noise. Getting out of his blankets, he quickly put away his sleeping equipment in the closet and took his clothes to go and shower and change in the Consulate bathroom.

After he had dressed, he returned to his office. Then, almost immediately after he had sat down, he stood up again and went into the kitchen at the back of the hallway. He began to prepare his breakfast and put Diefenbaker's out for him.

Leaning against the counter while he ate his porridge, he thought about his task for that day. As he washed the dishes he decided he may as well have a look at the Inspector's diary, to check she was going to be available to talk to later.

As he walked down the corridor, he began to have second thoughts. 'Would it be prying?' He asked himself. But then he reasoned that this was something he needed to sort out and if anyone caught him looking, they would automatically think that he was just checking to see the agenda for that day. Not that there was anyone to notice at 6am in the morning. The only person about was Turnbull and he was on Sentry duty until midday.

Fraser was behind Meg Thatcher's desk before he realised it. Turning to the day, he saw nothing of any great significance which would prevent him being able to talk to her. He glanced at the clock, 6:10am. Just enough time to take Dief for a walk before his shift started at 7.

As he left the Consulate, locking the door behind him and hiding the key under Turnbull's hat where the cleaner would find it in 15 minutes; he began to wonder again if he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he should call Ray and ask his advice. No, best not. Besides, Ray was on the afternoon shift and would be in bed till 10am. Before he knew it, it was 6:50am and he and Diefenbaker were back home at the Consulate. Fraser hated calling this place home, but since his apartment building had been burned down, he really had no choice.

Ben's shift went without incident. The usual events took place, the arranging of a guided tour for local school children, the filing of reports, and the phone calls to Ottawa confirming future projects. He had a phone call from Ray about midday, checking to see if he was ok, and if he was coming out for a Chinese that night. Ben didn't mention his plans to sort things out with Meg. He thought that if he did and things didn't work, or he lost his guts and couldn't face the challenge, that he'd look foolish in front of the friend he had already embarrassed himself in front of when he told him about the kiss on the train. And he didn't want that.

At 3pm his shift ended, and taking a deep breath, he got up from his desk, walked out of the door and down the corridor to Thatcher's office. He paused for a second, composing himself, then turned to the Constable who sat at the reception desk and told him to hold all of the Inspector's calls, and to ensure that she was not disturbed until further notice. He knocked on the door, and heard her voice from inside shout "Come in."

Ben took a deep breath and turned the handle. Pushing the door open he tried to gage the mood of the woman sitting behind the desk. She glanced up at him.

"What is it, Fraser?"

"I was hoping to have a word with you," he said, deliberately not calling her 'Sir' as he usually would, hoping that she might realise that it was not work he wanted to talk about.

"About what?" She asked, not really turning from her computer.

"Us." He stated, matter-of-factly.

She stopped her work, turned and looked at him. "Us?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Her jaw dropped, leaving her speechless for the first time since Fraser had met her.

"I need to know exactly what it is you want from me." He told her.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you want a relationship with me, or are you just wanting something physical?"

She stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet, flustered.

"What do you mean by 'relationship'?" she asked.

"I mean ever since you and I met there's been something between us, and since we kissed on that train, you seem to be somewhat preoccupied with it. Your description of my chasing the purse snatcher yesterday, for example."

He paused, drawing his breath, wondering how to phrase what she may have meant, but she spoke before he had a chance to.  
"And you want to know if it's sex with you that I'm interested in, or if I'm looking for you to ask me to marry you?"

She turned around and was startled to find he had followed her to the corner of the room. She had no way of getting past him easily. He was looking at her intently.

"Well, I wouldn't be as strong as that," he said, finding that she had hit the nail on the head. "But yes, I would like to know which you want from me."

He moved slightly closer to her, he could feel the tension in the air between them. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, and as he leant his head towards her he saw that she was moving her head towards him and closing her eyes.

As their lips met, he felt the electricity run though him as it had on the top of the train. And as he moved closer to her and encompassed her in his arms, he felt her hands on his back and every nerve in his body awoke.

He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. He found his hands were starting to explore her, he moved his hands to her waist and then slowly down towards her legs.

He felt her hands on his chest, fingering his buttons and he felt himself starting to get hard. He pressed his hips up against her and he was pleased to hear her moan just a little when she felt his arousal next to her.

As she undid his top, his hands had made their way down to the hem of her skirt and he began to pull it upwards. Lifting it up with his thumbs he let his fingers trace an outline up the sides of her legs and as he got to the top he kissed her harder and she moaned into his mouth.

She had begun to work on his belt and the anticipation of her skin being near his cock made him harden fully. He took a deep breath as he became hard and as he felt her slip her fingers below his boxers he let out a deep sound of pleasure.

Unable to concentrate for a second, he let her fingers take him in. He looked at her, and realised the look on her face showed surprise at how gifted he was. He moved his fingers to her inner thighs and ran them up to the top.

He pressed his fingers against her panties and felt she was wet. He kissed her hard as he began to rub through her underwear. She gasped a little and opened her legs a bit more, allowing him better access.

She had moved her hands up to his chest, running her fingers over his nipples, sending shivers through him.

He parted his lips from hers and began to move downwards with his mouth. She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, and as he moved downwards he undid the buttons of her blouse exposing her chest.

He moved to one side at a time with his mouth, taking her nipples in between his teeth through the thin, lacy material of her bra. Then after just a moment for each one, he moved down her stomach. He moved past where her skirt was gathered at her waist, and took her panties between his teeth and started to tug. With a bit of help from his fingers he pulled her panties right down and took them off her.

He kissed his way back up her legs, enjoying every taste he had of her. As he reached the top he couldn't resist tasting all she had to offer. It was not something he had ever done before, but from the way she gasped when his tongue met with her warm wetness, he didn't think he had done it wrong.

He stayed there for a few seconds, licking and sucking, before moving up her stomach to her neck and then her face again.

He began to take his boxers lower down his legs, when she stopped him. She kissed his neck, then all the way down his chest, teasing his nipples, just as he had done to hers, before moving down his taught stomach where she took his boxers in her mouth and started tugging, just as he had done.

She ran her tongue up his inside leg and came face to face with his hardness. She ran her tongue up it, from base to tip and the sensation of her warm, wet tongue hit him like an electric shock. She stayed only briefly as she made her way back up to his mouth.

She took his h ands and guided them to her hips, and moved hers around his back and to his neck.

He lifted her leg up and wrapped it around him, and pushed his hardness against her as far as he could without entering her. The tip of him was covered in her wetness and as he rain his hard cock over her lips, he pushed a bit harder over her spot and she gasped, almost too loudly.

He moved back and slowly went inside her. The feeling was wonderful, to be surrounded by such a warm, slick environment was something he often missed.

He stayed still for just a moment and then let himself be led by the urges he had. He started thrusting into her, little noises escaping from his mouth without him realising.

He moved her up slightly, holding her around the waist. As he took hold of her he moved his body as close to hers as possible. He could feel every breath she took on his neck and could feel every nerve in her body reacting the same as him, and as they continued he started saying her name, "Meg, Meg, Meg," as though it were the only thing he could say.

He got faster and harder with his motions as he neared the edge, and suddenly he was there. His face was tight, his body taught, hungry for the impeding orgasm. And as he came and thrust deeply, filling her, he felt her reach her climax around his hardness. The feeling was one of pure joy.

He stayed close to her as he pulled himself out of the heaven which had been Meg Thatcher.

"So," he said as he kissed her, their lips not parting more than an inch as he spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"Well," she said as the began to get dressed, "I definitely want more of that."

He smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. But from the way she looked at him, he could tell she needed some time to think.

"Do you need some time to think about it?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. It's a complicated situation."

"Very well," Ben said. "I'll leave you alone to consider what you want."

He walked to the door and she followed him. Turning to face her, they had a parting kiss and then he left, closing the door behind him.

To be continued…..


End file.
